Nick Amaro
NYPD |division = District 8 Special Victims Unit Warrants Squad Narcotics Division |precinct = 16th Precinct 27th Precinct 116th Precinct |path = Assailant |title = Detective Officer |status = Alive (retired) |occupation = Police officer |first = "Personal Fouls" |last = "Surrendering Noah" |playedby = Danny Pino |family = Maria Grazie Zara Amaro Gilberto Mancheno Cesaria Amaro Nicolas Fiorello Amaro Sonya Amaro }} Nicholas "Nick" Amaro, most likely born in the late 1970s to early 1980s, is a former police detective who transferred to the Special Victims Unit from narcotics and warrants in 2011. He is charismatic and charming and often used his charm to get difficult witnesses who do not cooperate to talk. He replaced Elliot Stabler as the lead male of the SVU. His badge number is 0840. Family Amaro is divorced with two children, a daughter named Zara with his ex-wife, and a son with his ex-girlfriend named Gilberto. His ex-wife Maria was in Iraq and returned on Valentine's Day. ( : "Personal Fouls") Nick is a Catholic, fluent in Spanish, and also apparently has good connections with the community. Amaro's father beat his mother when he was younger, and later fled to Miami, Florida; he attributes his firm belief in divorce to this. He and his wife have recently split up, Maria having moved to L.A. to take a job taking Zara with her. Nick was at first against the move, but with his recent antics and violent behavior he was advised, "don't fight this" by Maria. While undercover on a narcotics bust, Amaro had a relationship with the sister of a major drug dealer. ( : "Undercover Blue") Nine years later, the relationship is brought back to light, when a court case involving rape accusations against Brian Cassidy throws Amaro under the bus. The woman, Cynthia Mancheno, claims that she had a son by Amaro during that relationship, named Gilberto. When a paternity test confirms this, Amaro attempts to spend more time with his son, who believes that he is Amaro's nephew. Cynthia gives Amaro permission to reveal his identity to Gilberto. ( : "Born Psychopath") Personal life He has no sympathy for people who rape the mentally ill or children. He says his rank is Detective Second Grade. ( : "True Believers") He worked in vertical patrol in housing projects for six years. ( : "Educated Guess") He seems to be protective of Amanda Rollins and is suspicious of his wife dating other men while in the Army and afterwards, assaulting a friend of hers he believed she was having an affair with after she lied to him about where she was. She denies having an affair and finally reveals to him that she is seeing a psychiatrist and didn't want him to know. Later on it was discovered that his wife Maria Grazie took a job in L.A. claiming that they needed a break from each other. It has also been hinted that Nick and Amanda have been in a relationship for quite some time since he emerges from her bathroom and comfortably sits on her couch. ( : "Reasonable Doubt") Aside from his protectiveness of Amanda, his attraction to her has been previously hinted at. ( : "Gambler's Fallacy") He's usually the one to realize when something is wrong with her. The nature of their relationship and whether both Olivia and Fin know has not been revealed yet. It is implied that they are sleeping together, as Holden questioned their relationship. ( : "Holden's Manifesto") Though they never answered his question, Holden is certain they are in a relationship. Their relationship is still discreet in the squad room. Job At the end of season 15, he assaulted an alleged pedophile (with a torture chamber and horrific fantasies) who was photographing young boys. He was transferred to Traffic and took anger management classes, but later promoted back to Special Victims after he was accused of being inappropriate with a woman whilst arresting her. He was later cleared by IAB due to a video recording on the dash board of his car showed the arrest was by the book. Amaro wanted to be promoted to sergeant. However, he was told by Olivia that the department wouldn't promote him even if he aced the sergeant's exam, due to his history on the job. Later on, the squad are involved in a shootout in the courthouse, committed by Johnny Drake. Nick sustains non-life threatening injuries, but needs months of rehab. In the final scene, he mentions to Benson that he was going no where in the department, and decided that it would be best to retire and start over again in California, where his son and daughter reside. Benson says to Nick, "Whatever happens, Nick Amaro, friends for life." Amaro appreciated her saying this and was grateful for everything she has done for him throughout his time on SVU. Officer-involved shootings *Graham Winger ( : "Hunting Ground") *Yusef Barré ( : "Amaro's One-Eighty") *Johnny Drake ( : "Surrendering Noah") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (4 seasons, 90 episodes): **Season 13: "Personal Fouls" • "Blood Brothers" • "Double Strands" • "Missing Pieces" • "True Believers" • "Russian Brides" • "Educated Guess" • "Lost Traveler" • "Spiraling Down" • "Theatre Tricks" • "Official Story" • "Father's Shadow" • "Home Invasions" • "Hunting Ground" • "Child's Welfare" • "Justice Denied" • "Valentine's Day" • "Street Revenge" • "Father Dearest" • "Learning Curve" • "Strange Beauty" • "Rhodium Nights" **Season 14: "Lost Reputation" • "Above Suspicion" • "Twenty-Five Acts" • "Acceptable Loss" • "Manhattan Vigil" • "Friending Emily" • "Vanity's Bonfire" • "Lessons Learned" • "Dreams Deferred" • "Presumed Guilty" • "Beautiful Frame" • "Criminal Hatred" • "Monster's Legacy" • "Secrets Exhumed" • "Deadly Ambition" • "Funny Valentine" • "Undercover Blue" • "Legitimate Rape" • "Born Psychopath" • "Girl Dishonored" • "Traumatic Wound" • "Poisoned Motive" • "Brief Interlude" • "Her Negotiation" **Season 15: "Surrender Benson" • "Imprisoned Lives" • "American Tragedy" • "Internal Affairs • "Wonderland Story" • "October Surprise" • "Dissonant Voices" • "Military Justice" • "Rapist Anonymous" • "Psycho/Therapist" • "Amaro's One-Eighty" • "Jersey Breakdown" • "Betrayal's Climax" • "Wednesday's Child" • "Comic Perversion" • "Gridiron Soldier" • "Gambler's Fallacy" • "Criminal Stories" • "Downloaded Child" • "Beast's Obsession" • "Post-Mortem Blues" • "Reasonable Doubt" • "Thought Criminal" • "Spring Awakening" **Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" • "Producer's Backend" • "Holden's Manifesto" • "Glasgowman's Wrath" • "Chicago Crossover" • "Spousal Privilege" • "Forgiving Rollins" • "Padre Sandungeuro" "Decaying Morality" • "Undercover Mother" • "December Solstice" • "Parole Violations" • "Granting Immunity" • "Daydream Believer" • "Perverted Justice" • "Parents' Nightmare" • "Surrendering Noah" *''Chicago P.D.'' (1 season, 2 episodes): **Season 2: "They'll Have to Go Through Me" • "The Number of Rats" Category:Special Victims Unit Category:SVU Characters Category:Detectives Category:Males Category:SVU Main Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Assailants Category:US military personnel Category:Athletes